Quests
Quests are goals in Castle Story, that require you to perform specific tasks and collect Inventory items. Completion of a quest often gives you unique rewards. Level 1 A *First Planting **Plant 4 Corn **100 Coins, 1 Exp *First Harvest **Harvest 4 Corn **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Farm Plots **Add 2 farm Plots **Plant 6 Corn **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Provide For The People **Harvest 6 Corn **Give 10 Corn to your subjects **115 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 1 B *Balanced Budget **Collect from a Farmhouse **100 Coins, 1 Exp *A Ruler's Talent **Start building a second Farmhouse **200 Coins, 1 Exp *Wood & Stone **Gather 10 Wood **Gather 10 Stone **100 Coins, 1 Exp *A New House **Complete the second Farmhouse **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Search The Forest **Explore the nearby forest area. **Spend 500 Coins for your first Expansion **150 Coins, 1 Exp Old Thomas *A Cursed Scholar **Build a Workshop **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Book Bound **Craft 2 Iron Bindings **requires 3 Iron Ore each, 1 minute each **100 Coins, 1 Exp *The Lost Pages **Find 5 Lost Pages (Check trees, rocks, flowers, & fields) **200 Coins, 2 Exp *The Cover **Craft 1 Leather Cover **at the Workshop, 1 Hide, 1 min **200 Coins, 2 Exp *The Book Of Spells **Craft the Book of Spells (at the Workshop) **2 Iron Bindings, 1 Leather Cover, 5 Lost Pages, 4 hours **2,000 Coins, 10 Exp ** ** ** Coins, Exp Level 2 *A Little Pruning **Clear 3 Weeds, Old Logs, Rock Piles, or Tree Stumps **75 Coins, 1 Exp *Clear The Land **Chop down 2 trees **80 Coins, 1 Exp *The Baron's Fame **Visit 3 other kingdoms **150 Coins, 1 Exp *A Gift Of Flowers **Gather 12 Wood **Gather 3 White Flower Petals **Craft 1 White Flower Bed (at the Workshop) **150 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 3 A *Wheat Harvest **Add 3 farm Plots **Plant 9 Wheat **Harvest 9 Wheat **200 Coins, 3 Exp *Corn Supplies **Harvest 9 more Corn **125 Coins, 1 Exp *Planting Season **Plant 9 more Wheat **275 Coins, 1 Exp *Food Stockpile **Gather 18 Corn **Gather 18 Wheat **Gather 5 Fish **125 Coins, 1 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Level 3 B *The Old Well **Fish from the Well at the end of the path **Find something interesting. **75 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Item Hunt (lv 3) Triggered when finding Iron Ore *Item Hunt **Find another Iron Ore **Find White Flower Petals **Find some tree Sap **75 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line After "A New House" (lv 3) *The Lonely Cow **Buy a baby Cow **Feed a baby Cow 1 time **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Baby Animal Farm **Have 3 baby Chickens **Tend Animals 4 times **125 Coins, 1 Exp *Feeding Time **Feed baby Cows 3 times **Feed baby Chickens 9 times **75 Coins, 1 Exp *All Grown Up **Have 2 adult Cows **Have 2 adult Chickens **75 Coins, 1 Exp *Milked For All They're Worth **Collect 2 Milk **Collect 3 Eggs **100 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 4 *Road To Sneezeville **Place an Icelandic Poppy Patch or Talinum Auranticum **Place 3 tile of Stone Path or Royal Road **40 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line After "A New House" *The Lonely Cow **Buy a baby Cow **Feed a baby Cow 1 time **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Baby Animal Farm **Have 3 baby Chickens **Tend Animals 4 times **125 Coins, 1 Exp *Feeding Time **Feed baby Cows 3 times **Feed baby Chickens 9 times **75 Coins, 1 Exp *All Grown Up **Have 2 adult Cows **Have 2 adult Chickens **75 Coins, 1 Exp *Milked For All They're Worth **Collect 2 Milk **Collect 3 Eggs **100 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 5 *Mining The Woods **Chop down 1 more Tree **Fully mine a Rock Outcropping **80 Coins, 1 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp After placing a Watchtower (lv 5) *Basic Construction **Craft a Stone Block (at the Workshop) **Craft a Wooden Beam (at the Workshop) **400 Coins, 2 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Main Quest Line *''initial quests'' *Excalibam Instructions *''more quests'' Greselda quest line *''starting quests'' *Sharing Is Caring *Forgive And Forget *Hot Tomato *Friendly Gallows **Craft the Friendly Gallows (at the Workshop) **10 Bunch of Flowers, 10 Fancy Beam, 20 Pile of Seeds, 4 hours **Craft a Bunch of Flowers (at the Potion Shop) **5 Purple Petal, 5 Blue Petal, 5 White Petal, 30 minutes **Find some (20) Piles of Seeds (From Ivy's Hut and the Magic Garden, must collect AFTER the quest has started, items in inventory do not count) **370 Coins, 3 Exp *Baron Scarecrow **Craft a Baron Scarecrow **Workshop: 50 Wheat, 25 Wool, 4 Wooden Beam, 4 hours **370 Coins, 3 Exp *Potion Shop Gossip **Ask friends for Unique Oil (50) **Trade with Belladonna (3 times) at the Royal Exchange **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp end of quest line Royal Maze Garden quest line *Friendly Pardon **Build the Royal Maze Garden **Cost 100,000 Coins, Income 800 Coins every 10 hours, 4x4 **Needs: 20 Living Wood, 10 Pile of Seeds, 40 Water, 15 Hedge Trimmers (ask friends) **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *Swiftly Stalking Royalty **Follow the Baron to the Market (twice) **Follow the Baron to the Jeweler (twice) **Follow the Baron to the Library (twice) **Follow the Baron to the Tavern (twice) **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp *Garden Ceremony **Give 10 Bread **Give 30 Prime Cuts **Give 5 Lemonade **Give 5 Cake **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *The Unlucky Lady **Follow the Baron (twice to Greselda's Castle) **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Faerie Respite *''starting quests'' *No Longer A Fairy Tale *The Plume Queen end of quest line Adamant Alchemy *''starting quests'' *A Witch And A Half *What Does It Matter? **Discover Adamant at the Magic Forge **5 Golden Nugget, 50 Coal, 50 Silver Ore **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Category:Quests